25 situaciones
by yageni
Summary: 25 situaciones, unas tristes, otras alegres. 25 drables y micro drables sobre Ace y Marco y algún que otro personaje de los piratas de Barba blanca :D *BL* Para la comunidad de LJ 10pairings


_Disclaimer: Primero y principal: One piece no me pertenece (Bah, en realidad soy Oda escribiendo fics de su propia serie en español 0.o)._

_Segundo: no gano dinero con esto (y no, de otro modo ya tendría mil fics publicados...)_

_Mi ultimo fic de una tanda de diez escrito para 10pairings, una comunidad de LJ, igual ya decidí que voy a volver a pedir a Ace y escribir otros diez jajaja, así que se aceptan sugerencias de parejas, solo tengan en cuenta que seran solo eso, sugerencias :P_

_Los drables: unos están interconectados, otros no. Unos dicen una cosa y el siguiente quizás la contradiga, sin embargo quise que estuvieran juntos porque nacieron así, uno detrás del otro. Eran 30, pero la verdad que muchos eran MUY malos. _

_Prometo venir y corregir los errores de ortografía o incongruencias que puedan haber quedado sin ver._

_Por ultimo, si por alguna casualidad estos drables depiertan su imaginación y alguien quiere tomar alguna de estas "ideas-situaciones" y desarrollar entorno a las mismas una historia más completa, por favor sírvanse de hacerlo después de todo One piece y Ace necesitan más amor :3_

_Los dejo leer en paz. _

* * *

1 En otra vida quizás.

No creía en la reencarnación pero siempre había tenido una sensación un tanto ambigua al respecto. Hasta que en uno de sus viajes la conoció a ella y se enamoró perdidamente. "Tú y yo nos conocemos de otra vida" le dijo su enamorada "¡Y cómo nos amamos!" su sonrisa enigmática le tenía embrujado "Yo era un hombre, y tú también. Eramos piratas y viajamos juntos. Fuimos muy felices" En ese momento el corazón le dio un brinco. Recordó sueños que a veces se repetían. Necesitaba saber: "¿Cómo te llamabas en esa vida?" Ella le besó. "Me llamaba Marco y tu nombre era Ace"¡Ace! ¡Ace! El muchacho despertó escuchando su nombre y los golpes en la puerta. Se habían quedado dormidos. Marco aún dormía a su lado y recordando el sueño de esa noche lo despertó con un beso en la frente.

2 Ferricianuro de potasio.

En sus largos viajes y misiones Ace había hallado muchas cosas extrañas, maravillosas, sorprendentes. Y cuando encontraba un pueblo con un News Co enviaba algunos de esos hallazgos a su Padre o a Marco. Uno de esos paquetes se deber de haber extraviado, llegando meses después de la muerte de Ace. El primer comandante, ahora capitán de lo que quedaba de la tripulación del _Moby Dick_, tomó el paquete. Tras leer el remitente abrió el mismo con manos temblorosas. Traía una pequeña caja, llena de un polvo amarillo y una carta dentro del mismo que rezaba: Cuando este elemento arde con mis llamas, las mismas cambian de color a un hermoso azul, que me hace pensar en ti. Te echo de menos. Una lágrima, rauda y cargada de amargura se dejo caer contra el amarilleado papel de la misiva.

3 Sapiencia vs Enamoramiento.

Lo supo mucho antes que él. Su experiencia le permitió darse cuenta de cuándo el confundido muchacho estuvo al tanto de lo que sentía. Sabiduría que también le posibilitó anticipar qué pasaría a continuación. Los torpes y tímidos acercamientos y la frontal declaración de sus afectos. La sorpresa de Ace al descubrir que los sentimientos eran mutuos. Lo que no pudo prever fue que el chico se lo contaría a todo el mundo, haciendo galas de su "conquista". Quizás debiera echarle la culpa de todo al amor, después de todo y según dicen, a veces es tan fuerte que ciega hasta al más previsor.

4 Pese a todo.

Algunas mañanas despertaba muerto de frío y eso le daba la pauta de que no se había quedado a dormir. Eso u otra vez, e innecesariamente, le había robado todas las cobijas. En otras ocasiones, cuando Ace tenía pesadillas se despertaba un poco quemado. Solo un poco. Con una poca de suerte la cama no estaba en llamas, solo él. Pese a las dificultades, seguía prefiriendo despertar con su compañía. Hubiera querido despertar siempre, siempre con él. Pese a todo.

5 Niñera-Hábitos.

Una nueva costumbre se había sumado al ya largo y raro repertorio de la tripulación del Moby Dick. Cuando alguno de sus _nakamas_ le hallaba en pleno ataque de narcolepsia tomaban a Ace en alzas y se lo dejaban al primer comandante, cual paquete. A esa altura Marco ya estaba harto de aclarar que era su amante, no su niñera.

6 Nombres I

Apenas llegado al barco, además de intentar matar a Barba Blanca, Ace se dedico a poner coloridos apodos, por no decir insultos, a todos y cada uno de los integrantes de la tripulación. Fue Izou quién notó que quién más apodos tenía era Marco. Él y Thatch acertaron en su diagnostico cuando señalaron que el chico no había superado aún la etapa de "Porque te quiero te aporreo" Claro que hasta que Ace no se le declaro, él no les había creído.

7 Nombres II

Gallina sobre alimentada, cara de piña, pelo de banana, pollo azul, ganso gigante con anteojos, cabeza de palmera. Esos eran apenas algunos de todos los apodos que Ace le había dado a Marco. Los otros, bueno por suerte para todos sólo se los decía en privado.

8 El don de la palabra.

Muy pocas cosas podían cambiar el buen o mal humor de Ace en el curso del día. Excepto una, que con certeza siempre funcionaba, para bien o para mal. Las palabras de Marco. No fueron pocos los que descubrieron esto y qué bochornoso fue para los involucrados cuando cayeron en cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo de últimos. Todo porque los comentarios de "El comandante Ace está mal, ¿Por no vas y hablas con él?" venían cada vez más de los _nakamas_ más inesperados...

9 Come on baby ligth my fire.

A Puño de fuego no le molestaba que lo usaran de mechero para todo tipo de pipas, puros, tabacos y fumatas. No le importaba que lo llamaran a la cocina para prender el horno, reavivar el fuego o ayudar a calentar la comida. Más de una vez había calentado el frío ambiente de las barracas o la habitación de Padre hasta que se volviera de clima tropical. Pero había una sola persona a quién él gustaba de dar calor, piel con piel. Y no, no le importara que le llamara "su calentador".

10 El tiro por la culata I

Para Thatch e Izou todo había comenzado como una broma. Nunca de los nuncas hubieran creído que iba a terminar así. Y es que al parecer, de tanto decirles -por separado claro está- que el uno estaba perdidamente enamorado del otro, terminaron consiguiendo despertar el mutuo interés. Lo que ellos dos no sospechaban era que tanto Ace como Marco ya andaban juntos y eso que sus dos _nakamas_ habían hecho les daba la posibilidad de hacer su relación del conocimiento de todos. Y de paso fastidiar sus planes de jugarles una broma.

11 El tiro por la culata II

Marco parecía tener una paciencia cuasi infinita. A puño de fuego le gustaba llevar a la gente paciente al borde del colapso. Para sorpresa del muchacho y risa de sus nuevos compañeros, allí entró en acción la versatilidad del primer comandante. Un par de bromas pesadas y algunos comentarios mordaces y al chico se le fueron las ganas de seguir molestándolo. Pero en realidad solo era una retirada táctica para pensar nuevas triquiñuelas. Intentó devolverle las bromas en vano. Aquel hombre estaba siempre tres pasos por delante de él. Hasta que se le ocurrió una genial idea. Le haría creer que estaba enamorado de él y Marco sintiéndose culpable comenzaría a tratarlo con deferencia. En ese momento de indefensión sería su oportunidad para contraatacar. Llevo a cabo su plan. El problema fue cuando con ese trato ligeramente diferente entre ellos dos, Ace comenzó a ver al primer comandante con otros ojos. Su pequeña mentira, pronto terminó por volverse realidad.

12 Nuevas experiencias.

Claro que la primera vez habían sentido pánico. De lastimarse o de lastimar al otro. Era nuevo para los dos. Se habían sentido inquietos, nerviosos. En sus vidas se habrían imaginado haciendo semejante cosa, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Alguien por quien quieres hacerlo o intentarlo todo. Así que se animaron. Y no fue fácil. Tuvieron miedo, a veces no salió muy bien, otras fue un desastre. Sin embargo poco a poco agarraron el ritmo, al borde de la perfección: ¡Vuelos acrobáticos y malabares con fuego, al mismo tiempo! Las cosas que hacían por Padre.

13 Aguijón

Le caía bien. Marco se mostraba como un tipo sencillo, abierto cómo un libro, sincero. Juguetón a veces. Casi se podría decir que le gustaba. Era agudo y despierto pese a ese sempiterno gesto de somnolencia en su cara. No obstante con el paso del tiempo Ace notó que no hablaba de su pasado. El primer comandante le explicó que él era quién era, no por las cosas que le habían pasado sino por las decisiones que había tomado. Y fue en ese instante cuando el chico sintió sin lugar a dudas y con plena claridad un agudo aguijón. Era amor.

14 Los años no vienen solos.

A veces pensaba que ya estaba demasiado viejo para ciertas cosas. Pero lo luego lo encontraba, dulcemente dormido en medio del trabajo, por un ataque de narcolepsia. O era testigo de esa facilidad suya para atraer a la gente, para hacer amigos. Y esa risa floja, casi descarada. Sus modales y la contradicción que eran sus actos. Su valentía, rayana en la testarudez. En esos momentos la realidad se empeñaba en mostrarle, como en mas de una ocasión, que nunca se estaba demasiado viejo para enamorarse.

15 Playing with fire I

Como el mismísimo fuego cuando es correctamente alimentado, Ace parecía no agotarse nunca. Insaciable, volvía a la carga una vez, dos veces, tres... Inventaba caricias, formas nuevas de besar. No dejaba resquicio por ser explorado, pues voraz arrasaba con todo. Y tal como el fuego contagiaba su ardor y su hambre creando un circulo vicioso, que una vez iniciado era difícil de frenar. Pero claro, a Marco no le preocupaba jugar con fuego.

16 Playing with fire II

Le gustaba ir alternando en su trato diario palabras dulces e indiferencia. Es que era necesario para que el fuego no se apagase por falta de alimento y a la vez para evitar que desbordase y lo consumiera todo a su paso.

17 Buenas amistades.

Llevaba con la curiosidad una relación de amistad que en su buena medida le había permitido instruirse y aprender. Sin embargo sabia que la misma era un arma de doble filo, puesto que puede llevar a lugares peligrosos. Como por ejemplo, verse atrapado por las fuertes patas de una enorme ave de presa. Por otro lado la verdad también había sido una muy buena amiga. "Solo quería conocerte más" se explicó, poniendo su mejor cara de borrego degollado "¿Conocerme más?" el agarre de sus patas se apretó, pleno de desconfianza. Ace tragó saliva, debía ir más a fondo con la verdad. "Íntimamente"  
La sonrisa en los labios de Marco le dijo que había escogido bien sus amistades.

18 Postre.

No fue posible seguir escondiendo que entre ellos había mucho más que solo cariño fraternal. Al menos no desde que a Thatch se le ocurrió armar un postre a base de piña y bananas flambeadas y ponerle el nombre de ellos dos. Y al que no le quedaba clara la indirecta, él se ocupaba con velocidad y una enorme sonrisa, de explicarles todo con lujo de detalles.

19 Adivina adivinador.

Las caracolas mezcladas con las runas de la adivina sonaron con fuerza entre su manos. Se dijo así mismo, mientras las arrojaba sobre el paño negro de la mesa, que sólo estaba allí porque necesitaba hacer tiempo hasta que el _log posse_ estuviera listo. Apenas la predicción fue dicha, pagó de mala gana y se marchó mascullando esas horribles palabras. Y cuando pese a sus intentos por matar a Barba Blanca se unió a su tripulación como le dijera la adivina, Ace decidió sentarse a esperar la declaración de amor de alguna de las rubias enfermeras de su flamante Padre. Nunca hubiera adivinado...

20 El beso.

Su boca tenía la cualidad de atraer sus ojos, como un imán al metal, como la gravedad a todo aquello que no tiene el don del vuelo. Le hacia pensar en un cuenco lleno de miel o vino rojo, esperando a derramarse abundante. Parecía la puerta de un jardín secreto que prometía cosas imposibles y deliciosas. Quería dejarse arrastrar por la gravedad, sucumbir a la ebriedad de ese maravilloso elixir, abrir esa puerta y cerrarla tras de sí. Cuando se lo contó, como era de esperarse se quedó impávido pero de inmediato le sonrió con esa sonrisa de lobo, ofrecerle su beso sin dilaciones. Y cuando lo hizo no hubieron fuegos artificiales sino algo mejor: sus llamas rojas, danzando contra sus llamas azules.

21 Guilty.

Se sentía culpable, después de pasar toda esa larga cadena de islas de invierno durmiendo apachurrados el uno contra el otro bajo las calentitas cobijas. ¿Cómo explicarle que en verano el calor que emitía era inaguantable?

22 Caída-Oportunidad.

Se abrazó a él porque en ello le iba la vida. Marco aleteó y planeó por unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos. Con la nariz enterrada en las azules, etéreas plumas se confesó a sí mismo que seguiría atacando a Barba Blanca sólo por la oportunidad de que el fénix fuera alguna que otra vez, responsable de evitar su caída al mar.

23 Regalo.

Se imaginó que no sería fácil, pero cuando después de tanto buscar no logró hallar nada preguntar a sus _nakamas_ dónde podía encontrar semillas para fénix parecía lo lógico. Excepto que todos se rieron, pensando que era una broma y no que él sinceramente buscara hacerle un regalo a Marco.

24 Incendio.

Marco supo de inmediato que por las habilidades de su fruta del diablo él era el mejor para entrar al incendio mientras sus compañeros trataban de apagarlo desde la periferia. Y Ace no aparecía por ningún lado. Sin embargo, el fuego no solo no se apagaba sino que tampoco se desarrollaba como lo haría normalmente. Como insistía en lamer su piel con sus lenguas flamígeras dejando en la misma sensaciones similares a las de un beso, supo dónde estaba el mocoso y cómo lidiar con ese fuego inextinguible. Un abrazo y un beso apasionado bastaron para detener todo el incendio e iniciar uno de otra naturaleza.

25 Recuerdos.

Prendió un cigarrillo. Observó con detalle la chispa, cómo se formaba la llama y cómo esta danzaba. La acercó hasta el tabaco. Inhaló profundamente. Pensó en todas las veces que Ace hizo eso mismo por él. Vio trastabillar a la pequeña llama una vez y luego desaparecer por un segundo, mientas una primer bocanada de humo salia de su boca. Entonces, observó el humo que comenzaba a generarse, junto con la brasa recién nacida y la ceniza. Como una pequeña y delgada hebra de hilo, entre blanco y gris se elevaba, se retorcía tembloroso y frágil para luego desaparecer. Había olvidado cuantos cigarros le habían traído su recuerdo. Así como escapaba a su memoria cuántas veces pensó en dejar de fumar y cuántas veces al siguiente instante descartaba esa idea, porque si no era el tabaco seria la misma abstinencia la que iba a traer su recuerdo en andas. No quería olvidarlo, pero sí dejar atrás el dolor.

* * *

_Bueno, tienen numero así que sería genial si me dijeran cuál les gusto, cuál no y si hay errores o peor, si algo no se entiende también. Por favor._

_Y si pese a mi pedido, me ponen en favoritos sin comentar me voy a enterar y les voy a echar una maldición gitana que se cagan. =P_

_Mentira, pero dejen comentario por favor, especialmente por los errores porque no tengo beta (no le gusta ver a Ace emparejado con prácticamente NADIE)_


End file.
